


A Royal Fight

by Doodledore



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Fighting Kink, Knifeplay, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodledore/pseuds/Doodledore
Summary: Just a normal day for the Varia
Relationships: Belphegor (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Original Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946338
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Royal Fight

**Author's Note:**

> this is intended to be a OneShot, but may be added to in the future.

Day 1: ~~Omorashi~~ | Knife play | ~~Body swap~~

Pairing: Matilda x Belphegor

Setting: Possible AU (I haven’t fully planned this far), Bel is 20, Matilda is 25.

Location: Varia Castle

Tags: public sex, knife play, blood play, fighting,

* * *

It was an ordinary day in the Varia Castle.

Things were quiet in the Mafia, so the Officers were all between missions and had decided to take the opportunity to review their squads and make sure they were Quality.

For Xanxus, that mostly meant shooting at everyone while doing his paperwork.

For Squalo, that meant making sure everyone else did their jobs, so he didn’t have to clean up messes.

For Levi, that meant beating the shit out of his squad to make sure they were durable enough or learned to dodge.

For Mammon, that meant interrogating their minions on proper procedure, charging them for every question asked, and every second Mammon was forced to be in their presence instead of managing their funds.

For Lussuria, that meant drilling the medical staff on triage and treatments while healing all the idiots the other officers sent their way.

For Bel and Matilda? That meant scaring and scarring the ever-living shit out of their squads.

How did they do that?

Simple:

Bel got bored and challenged Matilda to a spar and ordered their respective squads to watch.

So here they all were, watching the pair from the observatory to the Storm Training Rooms.

At first, everyone thought it would be fine, an educational experience, and proof of the Officers’ abilities. Both had agreed that they would only use the skills they shared, limiting them to an endless supply of knives and forbidding all other uses of Flames or the Cloud Officer’s rumored other abilities.

And at first, they were right.

It was an impressive battle of throwing and dodging, a bit of hand-to-hand. After all, they weren’t even in uniform, but their casual wear, it wasn’t like they were trying to kill each other.

That was until Beelzebub threw a bit too hard, and Belphegor dodged a bit too slowly.

Then the laughing started.

~~~

Matilda smirked as Prince Belphegor turned into Prince the Ripper.

“Ushishishi, the Principessa spilled the Prince’s blood. Perhaps the Prince should spill your blood too.”

And the flurry began again, knives flying all over, even within the observation deck, killing a rookie.

She ran in close, her arm outstretched, “Perhaps the Prince just needs to lose more blood,” she whispered as she sliced his arm before dancing away.

Moments later, he ended up behind her and nicking her cheek, “Perhaps we both do” he purred into her ear before dancing away.

They both paused, watching as their minions ran.

“Ushishishi, they seemed scared.”

“Of you or me?” she questioned with a laugh.

“Both, of course,” he replied before licking her blood off his knife, an eye peeking out and meeting her gaze.

They stared at each other another moment. Matilda’s gaze wandered down his form, pausing at the bulge in his pants before darting back to his face.

She smirked and sauntered towards him. Leaning to whisper in his ear, “Perhaps the Prince should yield before blood loss makes his defeat less enjoyable.”

“Perhaps the Principessa should yield before her loss becomes more painful,” he whispered back before letting out a deep chuckle and not his usual hissing laugh.

At once, they jumped away from each other, and the battle began anew.

Knives flew, some missing, others drawing blood.

Matilda smirked at her opponent after a blade pierced her thigh, _‘What a possessive little shit, he’s really trying to replace my scars with his own.’_

Amused but growing annoyed with the continuing battle, she dove at him as she threw her blades, pinning him to the floor as she tackled him down.

He grinned at her but didn’t fight back, “It seems, the Principessa has bested the Prince, what will she claim as her prize?”

She kissed him bitingly before pulling away and ripping open his shirt, “Why the Prince, of course.”

He laughed even as she held a blade to his throat, as her blood dripped onto him.

With her free hand, she opened his pants and palmed him, his laugh quickly turning to a moan.

She pulled at what remained of her skirt until it fell away.

“Ushishishi, naughty Principessa, sparing without her pa-“

His voice cut off as she pressed the blade against his skin and enveloped him.

She clenched around him teasingly as her blade continued down his chests, the thin line of red growing, “What was that, my Prince?”

“Cruel Principessa,” he groaned, torn between freeing himself to fuck her and letting her finish her work.

When he stayed as still as he could, she rewarded him by rhythmically rolling her hips even as she continued to draw blood. Her blade twirled and spun yet never left his skin, one continuous line slowly forming looping vines around the rose over his heart.

Soon enough, she pulled the knife away and licked it clean of their blood as she stared down at him.

She threw the knife to the side and began to ride him in earnest.

A moment later, his Flames flared, disintegrating the knives pinning him and lurching forward. He grabbed Matilda’s waist and head then rolled them.

Their positions reversed, he kissed her brutally and thrusting wildly.

Growing a bit dizzy, she flared her flames, propagating their blood, ensuring the fun didn’t end too soon.

More blood flowed from their wounds, causing them to slide around. Matilda scratched his chest, his hips stuttering as her nails aggravated the wounds.

They both moaned as Bel stilled, and she spasmed around him.

Bang! “Voi!!!”

Bel collapsed onto her as she turned to glare at the Rain.

“What the fuck? Again, you shitty-Prince?! Shitty-Cloud?!”

“Oh, Bel-chan, Beel-chan, let’s get you fixed up!”

~~~

Yes, just an ordinary day with the Varia.

**Author's Note:**

> Beelzebub is the demon of gluttony, to round out the 7 deadly sins-Varia Officers thing canon has going on. She's a glutton for pleasure in any form.


End file.
